Speaking with your Heart
by Nidhogg - The Malice Striker
Summary: It was Valentine's Day at Titan Tower, but a certain pink-haired girl wasn't entirely sure about the celebration.


**Happy St. Valentine's Day one and all! This will be a short little one-shot about a personal favorite pairing of mine in Teen Titans. Don't act surprised, this couple was canon… Keyword of that phrase being **_**was. **_**But enough talks about comics that include missions to space, people dying, demon possessions, and being stabbed through the chest with a sword by your father. Now is the time to be spending time with the ones you care about.**

**Also, I can honestly say that this was the first Valentine's Day where I have a girlfriend… So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot.**

**Speaking with your Heart**

Valentine's Day.

That was the reason why Robin had called the Titans, along with all the reserve members, to the Jump City headquarters. In order to build team trust and what-not, the Boy Wonder had called them all for a party after constantly being annoyed by Beast Boy to do so. Many of the Titans were already exchanging gifts and pleasantries, but there was one member of the team that simply felt left out of the celebration.

Kole didn't know a thing about the holiday other than there being chocolate exchanges and flowers being given amongst other gifts. She was mainly confused as to why a certain mute member of the team had been avoiding her for the past couple of days.

Starfire flew over to Kole to give her a chocolate heart in celebration of the holiday, but noticed that something was off.

"What is the wrong, friend Kole?" The alien girl pondered.

"It's nothing, I'm just wondering where Joey is." Kole answered.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who this Joey is. Is he a mate of the team?" Starfire asked in her usual tone.

"Oh, sorry, Joey is Jericho." Kole explained. "After the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing, we kinda hung out and talked a little."

"Ah, so you and friend Jericho have plans for today?" Starfire said. "Congratulations on your relationship!" She added with a crushing hug.

"W-what?!" Kole blushed at what Starfire was suggesting. Sure, she liked Jericho, but nothing like that was going on between them.

"Star, it's not like that. We're just friends." Kole said.

It was soon after this, that Kole knew she had screwed up. Jericho had heard what they were talking about and dropped the bunch of flowers he bought for Kole. He walked away before Kole could get out of Starfire's death hug.

"Joey, wait!" She said as she ran out of the room after him. Knowing Jericho, there would only be one place he would go. The roof.

Kole pushed past people in the halls and ran up the stairs to the roof to find Jericho sitting on the roof, looking towards the sunset with his legs pressed against his chest.

"Joey, I didn't mean what I said back there." Kole said, sitting next to him. "Well, I kinda did, but not in the sense you probably think I did. We're friends, but I kinda want to be more than that. I just felt a little awkward that Starfire would make an assumption like that when it wasn't true."

Jericho sat there silently for a moment before handing her an envelope. She opened it and saw it was a music sheet for a song he wrote. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the title.

"_Diamond-Clad Beauty._" She read with a small blush. "What's this for-?"

She was cut off by Jericho pulling her into a kiss. Kole was shocked for a moment before kissing him back. Everything else seemed to slow to a stop in that one kiss, and they felt it. It took them a few minutes to come back to reality and break the kiss.

"Joey, I-" She stopped when she noticed him begin to sign with his hands.

_I love you. _Jericho signed, causing her to smile and hug him.

"I love you too, Joey." Kole said. "Hear, why don't you play the song you wrote." She added, handing him the sheet of music.

Jericho's eyes widened before he smacked himself in the forehead. _I'm sorry, I forgot to bring my guitar. _He signed to her.

"It's alright, I'd love to hear it from you anytime." Kole said with a smile.

**I know. Corny and somewhat crappy. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I'M NOT USED TO WRITING THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Anyways, this was also me writing my first one-shot that wasn't perverted in anyway. I'm a strange person with a particular set of skills. Those skills do not relate to Valentine's Day in any way, shape, or form.**

**Thank you for bearing with me through this, and please leave a review if you want to.**


End file.
